A type of cargo delivery utilizes a truck bed on which different segments of cargo are to be delivered to different sites. The truck bed may include e.g., a flat bed truck provided with side rails that contain the cargo on the truck bed. A removable fabric cover (soft side) may be draped over the sides and raised to allow side removal of the load segments.
A problem occurs when the segments are sequentially unloaded. For example, a first delivery stop may involve the removal of a cargo segment at the front or middle of the truck bed. When subsequently traveling to a second site, the remaining cargo may be free to slide into the space vacated by the already delivered cargo segment. This problem is solved by the provision of cargo stabilizing devices. An elongate bar has end clamps, the bar extending between the side rails of the truck bed and removably clamped to the side rails. Thus a first segment is loaded on the truck bed and a stabilizing bar or bars mounted to the side rails and immediately behind that front segment. A second segment is loaded onto the bed and further stabilizing bars are similarly mounted, etc. The first segment can be unloaded (as permitted e.g., by rollup of the soft truck bed sides) and the stabilizing bars mounted behind that segment and in front of the second segment will stabilize the remainder of the load. The segmented loads will be stabilized regardless of whether the first removed/delivered segment is a center segment, rear segment, etc.